Family gift
by RoninStar Goddess
Summary: Olivia wants to get her adoptive older sister a gift, she finds one but is worried how she'll react to it, it goes with a comic that Toony-Tornado did for me when first met.


BlueStar munched on his oats while listening to the sound of the streets go by his stable, mice walking by and talking, the sounds of carriages passing by, just then young Olivia came in to the workshop with a small jar filled with some money on the work table, BlueStar brought his head up and stepped out of the stable, he finished chewing his oats and sallowed as he came over to the young girl to see what she was up to.

"What cha saving up for there kid?" asked BlueStar.

"I saw something at the jewelers a few days ago, I thought Miss Crystal would like, I wanted to see if I had enough money to get it," answered Olivia as she counted out the coins.

"Seems nice of you, so do you have enough?" replied BlueStar, Olivia finished counting out the money, but seemed a bit disappointed.

"I'm just a few short," Olivia told him sounding a bit hurt, BlueStar gave a little thought but knew just the right thing to cheer her up, if Olivia was really going to get Crystal a gift he was going to help her see it through, then an idea came to him.

"Why don't you ask your dad, you guys can buy it for her together," BlueStar suggested, Olivia's face lit up as she turned to the big horse.

"That's a great idea, oh BlueStar you're the best sometimes," Olivia told him as he hugged his muzzle.

"I know kid, good luck," said BlueStar as she gathered up her money and left the shop to go find her father, BlueStar smiled and went back to eating his oats. Olivia found her father Hiram in the living room, she told him her idea, and showed the jar of money, Hiram gave it some thought and told her they could go to the jewelry store that afternoon, and Moondacner thought she would go with them if anything to keep them keep them company, they got dressed to go out and left. They made their way to the jewelry store and Moondacner stopped to let Olivia off her back, she started to carry her part of the way. But after a short while they arrived at the jewelry store, Olivia too out the money she had hidden in her coat so it wouldn't get stolen.

"Do you think this enough for it, daddy?" Olivia asked her father, Hiram looked down at his young daughter.

"I'm sure it is dear," answered Hiram, but noticed that Olivia seemed a bit unsure, Moondacner also took noticed. "What's wrong love?" Hiram asked her, she looked up at him.

"What is she doesn't like what get her?" questioned Olivia, Moondacner brought her head down to the young girl.

"Oh don't worry little star, I'm sure she'll love it, after all it's coming from the both of you," replied Moondacner as she nuzzled the girl, Olivia smiled at the horse, Moondacner waited outside as the father and daughter went into the shop.

Once they came in, they were greeted by a nice jeweler mouse, who seemed much younger than Hiram, the jeweler noticed them and place a pocket watch he had out back inside the display case.

"Ah, welcome, can I help you find anything?" he asked them.

"We are looking for a necklace for a dear friend of ours," Hiram answered.

"I've got plenty of those, take your time," the jeweler told him.

Olivia wandered away from her father as she was looking around, she saw many beautiful necklaces, earrings, bracelets, but all were too fancy and expensive, so many exquisite necklaces but Olivia could see Crystal wearing them at party, but she remember the right necklace she saw it in the window a few days ago. She kept looking around.

`I hope it's still here,` thought Olivia.

Just then a glimmer of sliver caught the child's eye, she got closer to the glimmer and saw it hanging on a hook. "Is that...it is!" Olivia told herself in a quite tone as she got closer to get a better look, she recognized it as the one in the window a few days ago, it was a sliver crescent moon that seemed to be holding up a blue sapphire kind of gem, the stone seemed to fill in the remainder of where the rest of the moon should've been, but it was so lovely and she knew it was the one.

Olivia found her father and the jeweler, she gave a light tug on her father's coat. Hiram felt the tug and looked down at his daughter, the look in her eyes told him she had found what she was looking for. "I found the necklace I want to get her," Olivia told her father, the jeweler heard the girl.

"Care to show me deary?" the jeweler asked her.

"Yes sir," answered Olivia politely, she lead the adults to where she found the necklace, when they arrived to where she found it, she pointed it out to them.

"This one, right here," replied Olivia as she pointed out the necklace to them.

"Ah good choice, I've had this one out for a while but no one seemed to be interested in it, the stone in it is called a star sapphire," the jeweler told them as he took the necklace off the hook so the two of them could get a closer look at it.

"Why is it called that?" Olivia asked him.

"If you catch it just in the right light, you can see a star in the stone," answered the jeweler as he let the gem shine in the sun as it came through the window, and the the light caught a icy blue almost while star that moved around with the stone as the jeweler moved it around.

"I see it," said Olivia.

"It really is lovely, I think we'll take it, how much is it?" Hiram asked the jeweler.

"Well it was around 40 pounds, but since you both seem the only ones that peaked an interest in it, but because your daughter was was so polite I'll give you both a discount, it'll be 20 pounds," answered the jeweler.

"Seems fair, I hope this is enough," said Hiram as he pulled out some money from his wallet, the jeweler counted it out, when he was done he seemed about it.

"You seem to be at least 3 pounds short," the jeweler told him, just then Olivia remembered her money jar she brought with her.

"Oh I have it, here you are sir," Olivia told the jeweler as she pulled out her money jar and let some of the money fall out, the jeweler counted out the right amount, the slipped the remaining back and gave the jar back to Olivia, she placed the jar back in her coat. The jeweler wrapped the necklace up and placed it in a bag.

"Well thank you both, hope your friend enjoys the necklace," said the jeweler as he gave the small bag to Hiram.

"I hope she dose too," replied Hiram as he and Olivia left the shop.

Moondacner stood around the outside the shop, until the father and daughter came back out, she came up to greet her friends, the two of them seemed very happy.

"Well, were you both successful?" asked Moondacner as she knelt down to let Olivia onto her back.

"Indeed," answered Hiram.

"I really hope she likes it," Olivia told Moondacner, the horse smiled as Hiram started to lead the way back home.

"If you bought it, I'm sure she'll love it little star," replied Moondacner, trying to cheer up the little girl. "And she'll wear it know you both bought it for her as her friends," added Moondacner as the three of them headed home.

"I hope so Moondacner," Olivia told herself in a quite tone.

They arrived back late afternoon to find NightShade in the foyer, Moondacner let Olivia off her back and went to the stables to join BlueStar in a little rest. The Clydesdale mix noticed his friends back from where ever it was they went out to.

"NightShade, is Crystal around?" Hiram asked him.

"She's upstairs, she's cleaning herself up in the bathroom, dusting really got to her today," NightShade answered sounding a bit puzzled.

"Perfect, I'll get things ready, Olivia, when she's done bring to the living room, we'll give it to her then," Hiram told Olivia as he took off his coat and Olivia did the same.

"Yes daddy," Olivia told him as she went upstairs to get her surrogate older sister, the poor dear NightShade was left standing in the foyer confused about all that was going on.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked himself.

Crystal finished drying off her paws as she came out of the bathroom, Olivia waited to the side as she heard her sister talking a bit out loud to her self, Crystal also dusted her self off from the cleaning she had done earlier that day and pulled her hair back a bit.

"Last time I do any dusting for a while any way," Crystal told herself.

"Miss Crystal!" piped Olivia, Crystal jumped a bit and hung on the stair case railing, she caught her breath and thanked the stars when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Olivia, you startled me for a second," replied Crystal as the two of them started to head down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but daddy and I found something for you today!" said Olivia sounding excited. Crystal couldn't help but smile at her younger sister.

"You guys didn't need to get me anything," Crystal told Olivia.

"But we wanted to, you've been so nice to us, you've taught me a lot of things, helped daddy in the shop and so much more," Olivia said cheerfully, Crystal blushed a little bit after what the child just said, she knew it was true but didn't boast about it, she hid a smile from the little girl.

"Well you guys were nice to me first," said Crystal, Olivia grabbed her older sisters arm and started to pull her along down the living room. "Come on!" said Olivia happily, Crystal could felt as if her arm might be pulled out right out of it's socket, what ever it was Olivia was excited about to show her, she hoped her arm would still be in place when they got done.

"Careful sweetie, you might pull my arm off," Crystal told the child, trying her hardest not to laugh as the child's excitement.

"Well hurry! Come see! Come see!" Olivia told her as she kept pulling the older girl.

"Honestly what's do important that you literary have to drag me all the way over...here?" Crystal saw Hiram standing in front of them, holding what looked like a necklace chain, she came a little closer.

"This is for you dear," Hiram told Crystal as he held up the necklace to show her, the crescent moon holding up a star sapphire. "A gift, from the both of us," he added, Crystal felt like she was going to cry, but she held back the tears and smiled, it was the first true gift she had gotten from her new friends since she arrived in London.

"I can't thank you two enough," said Crystal as she moved her hair from behind so Hiram could see the clasps on the necklace to place it on her neck.

"I'll wear it always," Crystal added as she pulled her hair back enough for him to see and placed around it her neck.


End file.
